Journey to Republic City
by sasuke12234
Summary: A little father/daughter story for y'all after my long break filled with mental breakdowns.
1. Chapter 1

"Please mom, can I go," ten year old Korra asked her mother with big, begging, blue eyes.

Senna looked down at her daughter and then at her husband for some help on what to say. Tonraq just looked and shrugged his broad shoulders at her. She then let out an exhausted breath. "Fine, I guess you can go to Republic City with your father." Quickly after receiving the permission, Korra jumped in the air and hugged her mother. "But only if it's ok with Katara as well," Senna quickly added.

"Ok, I'll go ask her right now." Korra excitingly said as she let go of her mother and ran to get her coat at the door. "Come on Naga! We're going to see Master Katara!" Korra yelled out as she opened the door and then ran out with a Polar Bear-pup following.

Senna walks over to close the door her daughter left open and then looked over to her husband with angry eyes. Tonraq slightly jumped. "What?"

"I blame you," Senna simply said as she walked passed him toward their kitchen.

"Oh, come one honey. Korra told you she just wants to come along to go see Tenzin and his family." Tonraq tried his best to calm his wife down as he followed her. "Besides, I'll be with her so she'll be fine. I promise."

Senna sat in a nearby chair and sighed. "Can't I just be a mother and worry for once?" Tonraq laughed and left a kiss in his wife's messy hair.

* * *

Tonraq and the other men on his ship were busy loading up the following morning. As he took a break to take in his work he heard a small bark from behind him. Tonraq turned to see his daughter with a small backpack on her back and her friend right behind.

Tonraq laughed. "Korra, sweetie I told you Naga couldn't come. The ship's crowed enough as it is."

"I know," Korra said swiftly as she began to walk toward the ship with Naga closely behind her. "But you try telling her that. I already gave her the talk."

Tonraq watched his little girl climb up the small ramp and onto the boat, her best friend closely behind. He then sensed a presence behind him and turned to see his wife and his daughter's teacher standing side-by-side.

Tonraq walks up and hugs his wife caringly. "Please be safe and keep an eye on her," Senna whispered to him as she hugged him back.

Tonraq smiled. "I will," he simply said before he rested a soft kiss in her hair.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky was peaceful and clear as the stars beautifully dotted it. Tonraq and Korra were on the deck of the ship while everyone else was fast asleep below. Korra was sitting in her father's lap as she listened to him tell her stories that he heard at her age.

"The young couple then made a giant maze of tunnels with their new Earthbending skills so that they could see each other in secret." Tonraq was telling his daughter the story of the first Earthbenders, one he's been telling her since Korra was an infant. As he was telling the story, Tonraq was also teaching Korra on how to tie a couple of sailor knots on a small string.

"Dad, can you skip to the end of the story," Korra asked, interrupting her father but keeping her focus on her knot tying.

Tonraq raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. "Why do you want me to skip to the end? Bored of my storytelling?"

"Well, you've told me this story hundreds of times and the ending's my favorite part. You know, when Oma goes all crazy with her Earthbending when she finds out that Shu was killed in action." Korra stayed focus on her tying as she kept up the conversation with her father. As she waited to hear his response, a thought popped in her head. "Was Oma an Avatar like me?" Korra looked up at her father with questioning eyes.

Tonraq laughed ruffled Korra's hair. "Maybe, but you'll have to see for yourself when you get older."

Korra laughed and looked up in the sky. "Yue's not out tonight," Korra says solemnly.

Tonraq looked up in the sky as well and noticed that moon wasn't in the sky that night, which would explain the lack of light they had. "Where do you think she is?"

Korra readjusted herself in her father's lap and put her focus back on her knot tying. "Well, Master Katara once told me that she thinks when Yue isn't in the sky; she's resting from her moon spirit duties."

"What do you think she's doing when Yue's not in the sky," Tonraq asked his daughter.

Korra looked back up in the sky. "I think she's spending her time with Master Sokka."

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


End file.
